Destiny of Dreams outline
What is contained here is as of now oct 2012 same as on entire book outline. I plan to add more details to this version and remove details from that version. Destiny of Dream books as of 2012 October…Primary viewpoint characters in Brackets dec 2012 Trilogy one, D’zeron books version had book 0 ---History of Retrotechnology 1.5 Matthias and Taz 2012 [[Matthias Prequel Pre-NaNo|pre-NaNo] story added a prequel/ side-story trilogy, under the working title Matthias and Taz . this story follows Jason 's teaching assistant Matthias from a years or so before he came to work with Jason until about the end of the basic Destiny of Dreams series, when all the babies are born and everyone becomes LDS . Taz and Matthia have a baby about the same time that Emily Scott-Harris is born, Taz, and Matthias's mother Join the church about the same time as Serai and Gloria , and Matthias about the same time as Jason, so there would be some exchange between these co-temporal stories. ] 1-Son of Desmond Harris Jason/Harris They Travel to D’zeron, Jason Marries Serai, 2-Homecoming Allissa/Chathalen Going Home? Home Bound? various other home and travel and return related titles tittle was Dream Weaver probably pov Serai Allissa travels to the Ancient Forest and back. She Casts and overcomes the dream barrier [[Dream Weaver] version would contain more about Jason and Serai adjusting to Married life, and I might write that also as a parallel novel, which makes this a 4 book trilogy] on Nov 4 2012 I switched to the title Homecoming, because it suits the scene of Jason getting glomped by the Angora Possum D'jinn when he first walks through the door into married life at Serai's home/farm/weaving workshop 3--Smoke of burning roots Serai?/Jason? Marrion Jay Community introduced, Lenn to ESM and Alexandreil, Jason home to Kansas, Harris heals Jonathan, backstories clarified, happy endings all around. “Trilogy” two: Dynasty of Dreams books 1--Masquarade--/Serai? Chathalen and Alexandreil become Dream Bound. Jason kills Thearon and gets a central control implant. Sylvia becomes an independent entity. Jason and Harris become Paragan. Quetz’l creates a Dream Plane on HomeStation which is connected to the Ancient Dream Plane on Terran 8. 2--Faith of our Fathers Jason/Serai? Jason goes with Harris to open the wall. Desmond left LDS scriptures for Harris. He embraces the gospel extremely, but cannot legally be baptized. Dream Bound Desmond Alexandreil and Chathalen discovered. Jason and Serai go to HomeWorld and learn about Jason’s ancestry and Chosen Ones. Serai begans to embrace the gospel/ Jason begans to break down. when they return Harris has left to Marry Allissa and Jonathan has traded places with Desmond. Jason breaks down for a few weeks during which time Serai and Gloria are both baptized. Serai goes into labor, Desmond talks some sense into Jason. Jason recovers enough to be fully invested in Emily’s birth. Harris and Allissa arrive right after he recovers. Rae comes to Deliver Emily. Right after the birth Harris and Allissa announce the death of Sen’tran and Rae Dies. Jason goes to the wall carrying Emily, opens it and receives a message Desmond wrote to him before he was born which was programmed to be given him when he was a father. Jason fully Accepts Desmond as his father and feels everything is right in the world and decided to finally be baptized he has been running from since he was 12. 3-- --Remembrance ---Allissa---- titled Keys of the Kingdom changed oct/Dec to Remembrance, because in this book we learn all the things which have been willfully forgotten and the memories which have been carefully preserved in various ways are passed down to Allissa and Harris, initiating the beginning of the restoration. want to fit this one to the "Keys of the Kingdom" title because it culminates in Sen’tran passing on the keys of HIS kingdom, as well as the “key” to reading the Paragan scriptures, the Paragangian language which he gives to Allissa. [need for restoration of planet, the Ancients and Paragangian scriptures revealed from Sen and Rae Harris's marriage with Allissa also has to do with remembering, in terms of Harris remembering and honoring the promises he made to Chathalen in D'zeron. and not letting his memories of Chathalen and Allissa prevent him from embracing his role as Allissa's husband. 4--Truth Rings Eternal?Jason Paragangia receives the gospel, both from the LDS church and the restoration of the written language and the scriptures of the Prophet Paragan, and also from the Ancients of Terran 8, their ancestral home. Jason is baptized and Harris and Desmond rebaptized Anton maybe? and Matthias, maybe –This might need to be more than one book, or a huge long book? Many children born in this book, primarily: Luke and Laia, Hope, and Landon. Generations will be a big theme in this, the ESM temple will be introduced and the Idea of temple sealing and genealogical research. Jason receives various other messages from past Desmond, including the one coded into the ring Jason gave to Serai, until at same point he goes to the wall and Receives a message written by Desmond the same day. Allissa’s Ancient father introduced in this book. 5--Restoration. Serai? Allissa’s father?Anton? Taking place about 5-10 years later mostly on Terran 8—all about the Ancients and their efforts to unite the new Paragangia with their people to restore as one people, all of the people who descended from Terran 8. Jason and Serai and Allissa are Dream Keepers in D’zeron at this time, raising children trying to negotiate this transition for the village and preserve what is good in the village culture, while trying to help with the restoration of Planet Paragangia which is being lead by Perry and Anton. Desmond is center in Paragangia, Lenn is Navigate the Marrion Jay and Harris is traveling back and fourth between family and their several children, and the two Paragangias and the Marrion Jay. Allissa is fine with him being away and very happy to see him when he returns. She has lots of babies, which Tersh is helping her raise. She also has a relationship with her father who is one of the Ancients and might be a view point character in this story. Restoration trilogy— In 2011 version Books 4 and five were a separate trilogy perhaps with Nothing as Constant as Change for the second book Other Books: Nothing as Constant as Change Harris –Stand alone sequel to Keys of the Kingdom about shape shifters and Harris’s daughter Sunshine. Savior of HomeWorld Hawthorn Prequel Lynzee’s Fountain Suzanne Prequal from earlier time period History of Paragangia Jonathan Romance novel about Desmond and Gloria written for NaNo 2012 Gloria goes to HomeStation to paint a mural of the History of Paragangia She falls in love with Desmond and conceives his child, not knowing he is Paragan. Jonathan,, helps her hide the identity of the child by posing as the father of the child, with the help of Sen'tran She finishes the mural and returns to earth Desmond dies, Jonathan is exiled and poses as the father of the child. Desmond Trilogy Desmond/Jonathan?Alexandreil/Kar'loh/Thearon a proposed series not for publication perhaps but just so I know what is going on behind the scenes in other stories and have it organized, have a place to use deleted chapters and tell thing Gloria cannot know, etc. part one: how Desmond became Paragan part two: Desmond's POV of the History of Paragangia time period, including everything that's going on at ESM and in the dream plane during this time which gloria cannot be aware of. the PO Desmond part is aimed at showing how lonely he really is, part 2.6 --a book POV Jonathan starting parallell to history of Paragania and continuing through Desmond's return would be also possible here explaining Jason's birth and childhood. Part three: Desmond's resurrection POV Desmond, his experience of returning and trying to reconnect with his son, and his wife and his role as Paragan which is now shared with harris and his son. A Gift of Time Hawthorn Sequel to Savior of HomeWorld based generally in Jason’s time, about time travel. ???????????? Final resolution and confluence of the three major series-- Destiny of Dreams, Savior of HomeWorld and Gift of Time-- Emily Scott-Harris as a teenager defeats Gaia/Leviathan by calling it, becoming part of it, and using her Chosen One powers to cast out the spirit of the man Gaia. She then freed the spirits of all the other people consumed by Gaia/Leviathan, but was not able to release herself, and had to go on living as the monster Leviathan. Releasing her from that might be part of what Zenneth and Jason do in the next book, or he may go on a quest later with some Paragangian to free her. Lucifer thousands of years in the future, after the celestialization of Earth, Emily Leviathan meets Lucifer who has been cast into outer Darknessspace. He has become lonely enough to be ready to finally repent. She, being a very pure spirit, falls in love with him and makes a deal with Heavenly Father that she and Lucifer will create a planet together, in which they will find the other followers of Satan cast into outer darkness and bring them to repentance. when they repent they will be born on this planet, and when every last one of them has been born, the unchosen who chose to become Deamons for righteous reasons will be born, and then when every other lost spirit has received their body Lucifer will receive forgiveness and receive his body,so that when he grows up he can be sealed to Emily and Receive eternal life. this book will be a doctrinal nightmare if I ever try to write it but I do like the idea. So Emily will be the Goddess of this world, Lucifer light will be the holy spirit and Jesus will still be the savior because he is the savior of all worlds, and this is still part of his Atonement. Zenneth and Jason? old Jason intend this to be the last book I write in this life, when I am very old so my very old person POV will ring true Zenneth AKA Carston Hawthorn kidnaps a very depressed old Jason grieving For Serai, who dies in childbirth. They travel through time for a long time, eventually overcoming their differences, Creating their own past in order to create Emily in order to defeat Gaia/Leviathan and thus free the spirit of Carston’s wife Sharae. At the end Jason is returned to D’zeron and de-aged by Paragangian medicine so he can raise the son who Serai had just died giving birth to before he was abducted. And Carston chooses to die so he can be reunited with Sharae. World was similar concept, a sort of comic book Sequel to the HomeWorld/GIft of TIme series, starring Ray Valentine, who had to organize an effort among all the time traveling Characters in a sort of purgatory afterworld called Between World, to correct all the damage they had done while time traveling. more of an art project than a story, it was a precursor to my 2011 "Paper doll" drawing style I want to do a book about an alternate universe, in which the Earth is already Celestialized, so all there people have to be from elsewhere, not from Earth. For example, Jason will have grown up on Homeworld or Blue Destiny. This would be a version of the Between world theme, and would encompass all the alternative universes created in the evolution of this universe, such as the Ray Valentine universe, and the NaNo version of this universe where Harris was a slovenly middle aged team-leader on a sort of steampunk transportation ship. this could be a whole sereis of alternative universe spries making an opening for lots of other people to link on to this story wand write stories in their own tangentley related universes, which fits with the Wiki Publication of this story. Category:Outlines